distance
by NoSaviour
Summary: Sasuke, while caught up on his revenge, assassinates Sakura's family unknowingly. The distance between Sakura and Sasuke grows bigger and bigger. ON HIATUS
1. Transition

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Distance Part One: Transition

* * *

_There's really no way to reach me_

_Cus I'm already gone_

(Vienna - The Fray)

* * *

_i. nine-years old_

There are cherry blossom trees near my school. In spring, the trees bloom with delicate pink flowers, and its pale petals flutter around and land on the ground most gracefully.

My mom tells me that that's where she had met my dad: under the pink trees, surrounded by a pink-glowing sky. That's also a place where my dad had proposed, and later, they had come up with a name for their child – me.

"Sakura!" My mom yells and beckons me back to the house; I forgot my lunch again.

"I know you're in a hurry for school, but geez," her long, thin fingers envelop my face. She kneels in front of me, and as she gives me a good-bye kiss, she whispers, "You can be so forgetful, sometimes."

In my mind, I correct her: I'm not in a hurry for school; I'm in a hurry to see Sasuke-kun. But that's a secret, so I smile brightly and quickly run off, my lunch bag in my hand.

Soon, I'm breathless, but I reach the small path decorated with endless cherry trees.

Sakura trees.

'_My trees,'_ I whisper in my mind.

Ahead, I see Sasuke-kun walking to school. His shoulders are straight and his white and navy clothes cling onto him comfortably. It's easy to spot him when he's wearing such colours contrasting the bright pink trees.

"Sasuke-kun!" I call out, waving, and I pace faster.

His head turns to me and a small smile greets me, "Sakura." His pale face glows with a light pink hue.

Oh, how I wish time could freeze – just me and Sasuke-kun and the beautiful cherry blossom trees around us.

* * *

_ii. ten-years old_

Something is wrong. I can feel it through my bones, my soul, because every part of me feels shaky. My heart sinks and I reach for Sasuke-kun.

"What's wrong?" I question, as my arms wrap around his to nudge him forward. He's rooted to the ground, and we're going to be late for school.

"Go away, Sakura!" His hand violently pushes me away, and his eyes tremble furiously.

But he won't look at me.

It's the first time I've seen him so angry like this. I want to be strong, I do, and I _need_ to, for him. And yet… my eyes fill with tears and my vision blurs.

"Sasuke-kun…?" My voice croaks out tentatively.

He can hear the sobbing in my voice, I'm sure, because soon, he's back to his usual self again, or so I think.

"Sorry, Sakura," he mumbles, and I start breathing again.

'_Everything is alright,'_ I try to convince myself.

But when his dark eyes lift up to meet mine, I know it will never be the same again.

There is a vast emptiness in his eyes and, almost mechanically, he confesses, "My clan has been killed."

I don't know what to say. I'm too shocked and I stay frozen helplessly, watching Sasuke-kun turn and walk away.

Somewhere within me fears that I will be late for school, but that is the least of my worries now.

* * *

_iii. three weeks later_

"You're so annoying!"

I am pushed away again, but I persist; I will not back down. I will not appear so weak like I did when I first caught the glimpse of the start of his anger, the start of his fall.

Ever since that day, I have been blaming myself, after all.

"Sasuke-kun," I don't reach for him, because he'll smack my hand away, but I don't move back either.

"Isn't there anything I can do?" I try to show my concern and appear strong at the same time, but perhaps, the latter is a mistake. Sasuke-kun recoils and his dark eyes glower accusingly at me.

His mouth opens slightly, as if to hiss, and he growls out, "You will _never_ understand, Sakura," and _his _failure to understand my desire to help hurts me.

Still, I continue, "Then tell me, Sasuke-kun."

"I need to kill him," Sasuke-kun spits out, and I don't know if he is even aware of me at this point. "I need to kill the man who destroyed _everything I have!" _His eyes show agony, but there is a kind of madness, too.

'_You still have me,'_ I want to say, but I swallow the lump in my throat and instead, declare, "I'll help you, Sasuke-kun; I'll do anything for you."

He looks at me then, as if to evaluate whether or not I could be trusted. Upon seeing my sincerity, he looks down, and then most astonishingly, he admits, "I'm too weak."

My eyes are wide and he continues, lost in his boiling anger again, "I need to get stronger."

* * *

_iv. twelve-years old_

Sasuke-kun disappears often these days. In fact, he misses most of our classes at school. He hasn't asked me to do anything since then, either, so I pray that he would lean on me, even once. He is taking on too much he can bear.

One day, I catch him sitting under a cherry blossom tree, although it's autumn now, and the trees are bare. Sasuke-kun doesn't look that out of place; his form camouflages well with the empty surrounding.

"Where –" I walk up and kneel down in front of him. Instinctively, my hands reach for him, but his head crashes onto my chest first.

I am startled, but I don't let it show. Instead, my arms hug Sasuke-kun's head.

Softly, I whisper, "Where have you been, Sasuke-kun?"

He doesn't answer, so my fingers gently stroke his hair. It's been too hard to even catch a glimpse of Sasuke-kun; I can't let this chance pass.

Finally, he gets up, and my chest feels bare and cold from the lack of his warmth. Before he walks away as usual, he turns back this time and tells me, "I've been training under a man named Orochimaru."

An uneasy smile forces into his face as he tries to reassure me, "I'm getting strong."

I do not feel reassured at all.

* * *

_v. two weeks later_

Shortly after that day, I meet him again, under the bare cherry blossom trees. The winds are piercing cold now, but nothing could be colder than the empty look Sasuke-kun has on right now.

"Sakura…" He starts off, but the sound of rustling winds quickly replaces his voice.

I'm too scared to move, so I stand still like the bare trees around us, until Sasuke-kun speaks up again, "I'm leaving."

'_To where?'_ I want to ask, and Sasuke-kun continues as if he's heard my silent question.

"Orochimaru's leaving Konoha, and I must follow as well if I can become stronger," he says, and I feel sharp pain blaze my heart.

He's leaving me for power.

Suddenly, his eyes flash dangerously, "I'm an avenger, after all. I will do _anything_ to kill him."

I guess I was wrong; he's leaving me for _revenge_.

Had I known who Orochimaru was, I would have stopped him. Had I known what Sasuke-kun was getting into, I would have pleaded and refused to let him go.

But I didn't know, so instead, I smile for the final time and promise, "I'll be waiting for you then, Sasuke-kun." I hope it's what he wants to hear, because every part of my body is screaming to stop him and call out, _'Don't go!'_

'_Don't leave me!'_

He smiles back, though it is just as empty as his dark eyes, and walks away from me.

Foolishly, I think that this is the best for him, and that I did the right thing to let go of him.

I'm bad at convincing myself, so I just flop to the ground and weep.

* * *

Notes:


	2. Dwindling Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Distant Part Two: Dwindling Hope

* * *

_I can only blame myself_

_You can only blame me_

(Swallowed in the Sea - Coldplay)

* * *

_vi. count: ninety-two days_

I mark an "X" across the number on my small calendar. Beneath it, in tiny numbers, I scribble "92."

It's been ninety-two days since Sasuke-kun left, and I've been hoping ever since that he'd return before one hundred days are past. This small hope is the only light that brightens my life, and it is enough to push me forward, when otherwise, I'd break.

It's become a ritual; I mark my calendar every morning, and it's the first thing I do when I wake up. Many teachers and friends at school are worried about "that Uchiha boy," and I'd be lying if I said I didn't. Unlike them, though, I have this strong, clear vision that soon, Sasuke-kun would be back.

I don't know what revenge is doing to him, but I'm sure that once he comes back, everything would be all right again.

* * *

_vii. count: one hundred days_

"Naruto," I run up to a familiar blonde, and I give him a silly smile.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto replies, and a goofier smile clings onto his lips. Suddenly, his blue eyes widen with mock horror, and gasping, he questions, "Are you, perhaps, _drunk_?"

At this, I give him a playful punch and I erupt to a fit of giggles.

"Whatever do you mean, Naruto?"

"Well," he eyes me nervously and responds, "That's how you sound like, anyway. Drunk, that is."

My smile broadens and I giggle once more. "I just have a good feeling today, that's all," I reassure him.

For the rest of that day, my senses stay heightened; I jerk at every moment I hear a footstep, the creak of a door, the voice of a male, or the glimpse of a dark, raven hair…

By the time I go home, I feel so psychologically drained, but after quickly changing into comfier clothes, I pace out and walk around the town. I find myself especially lingering around a certain path, decorated with certain cherry-blossom trees, whose branches are still bare.

When finally night comes and today transitions to tomorrow, I quietly close my bedroom door, turn off the lights, and I weep quietly in the dark.

Sasuke-kun still hasn't come back, against all hopes I had.

* * *

_viii. thirteen-years old_

Today is March twenty-eighth, my birthday. It is also a day when the cherry-blossom trees begin to bloom, giving the world a gentle, pink glow.

Today is a miserable day; today is a day of hope.

My senses, again, are heightened, and I react to even the smallest sound of a pin dropping.

_'Perhaps,'_ I tell myself, _'Sasuke-kun will come back on my birthday.'_

Later, I wonder if he would even remember my birthday, and the horrible thought makes me feel so queasy that I run away to my bedroom to cry.

I am starting to hate the cherry-blossom trees, for every time I see them, they remind me of him, and they give me hope.

Hope, I see now, that is becoming more and more futile every day.

* * *

_ix. fourteen-years old_

By now, Sasuke-kun may be wondering if I've stopped hoping for him. About two years has passed after all, and one day, I've stopped to mark the calendar.

But my reason to live is still very much the same; I will continue to wait for him, no matter what.

It is on this day, after renewing my strong resolve that I find strangely pulled to the Sakura trees. I stop for awhile, and though these trees give me great pain, they also give me hope. I make them the witness to my oath.

For an hour, I let myself collapse to the ground and dazedly watch the pale petals fall, and the haunting memories of our child selves walk, disappearing into a hazy light.

When I get up, the day is already becoming darker, so I hurry back home.

The moment my feet step inside, my instincts send warning shivers through my body; something is wrong. Taking one big gulp, I step in further, and there, I see my parents lying on the floor.

My eyes lift up and then my heart sinks upon seeing a familiar pair of eyes…

"How could you…" I choke out in a whisper, but he clearly heard me, for he replies with a startle, "Why are you here?"

Sasuke-kun's face seems to have aged an incredible deal since the last time I saw him, but I hardly notice, because, in the coldest voice, he mutters as if to explain himself, "I need power."

He is as silent as the night, and just as cruel; how does killing lead to power? I drop to my knees and expect tears to fall, but they don't. Perhaps I've cried too much already, when my hopes were repeatedly, and so, _so _savagely, crushed.

'_Maybe you don't know…'_ My eyes blankly search for a drawer, and there, I slowly and painfully dig out a photograph and slide it to his feet.

When he picks it up, I hear a small, sharp intake of his breath, because he can't help but notice – notice just how similar he is to the murderer who wiped out his clan. Inside the photograph, which slides from his grip and shatters to the floor, there is a couple – the ones laying lifeless on the floor – and a pink-haired girl grinning between them.

Sasuke-kun killed my family.

* * *

Notes: I put Sakura' birthday as "March twenty-third" by mistake. I apologize for any misunderstanding; her birthday is March twenty-eighth. Thank you my readers and reviewers! I really appreciate it!


	3. Torn Apart

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Distance Part Three: Torn Apart

* * *

_I wanna love you_

_But I don't know if I can_

_I know something is broken_

_And I'm trying to fix it_

_Trying to repair it_

_Any way I can_

(X & Y - Coldplay)

* * *

_x._

My body feels heavy and seeing my dead parents on the floor creates a whirlpool inside my stomach. I wonder if I'm not dreaming; the images seem too surreal. My eyes search for Sasuke-kun's, but he is looking away. The part of me that loves him starts to deny everything – deny that my dear _Sasuke-kun_ is the murderer.

Suddenly, I get up to my feet, which startles Sasuke-kun again, but he makes no move. The last thing I see is a shadowed hand, but something's dripping, _plip plip plip_… like _blood._

Or maybe I heard that wrong – maybe the blood is dry and almost crusty by now – I don't_ know_. The only thing I'm now aware of is the feel of my legs moving, propelling me away from the crime scene, faster and faster with each step. Everything around me is but a blur.

When I stop running, my face contorts to disgust; I am standing in the path surrounded by cherry-blossom trees. I breathe in the sweet, almost sickening, smell of the cherry trees and I collapse to the ground.

And to think that, less than a half an hour ago, I had been sitting on the very spot, dreaming of Sasuke-kun…

Suddenly, a black flashes into my vision, and in an instead, a shadow towers above me. Neither of us dares to move, so we share a thick silence of confusion, fear, and pain.

After what feels like an eternity, I hear a small gulp, and then the shadow opens his eyes to meet mine. I stare dazedly at Sasuke-kun's black, Sharingan-less eyes. I know how susceptible I am to his Sharingan, but not one bit of red seeps into the pool of black. Although… I wouldn't have minded if it did.

Sasuke-kun opens his mouth, as if he's finally resolved to say something, and his voice cracks a little. "After I kill Itachi…" His eyes fall to the ground as he says the next part. "You can kill me."

That was certainly the last thing I expected to hear, so I erupt into a mix of snorts and laughter. Really, the idea is too funny… _me_ killing _Sasuke-kun?_

The boy I'm hopelessly in love with?

The said boy shifts uncomfortably upon hearing my laughter – which is maddening by the second – then my mouth snaps closed without warning. The silence resumes, and in a painfully obvious sober voice, I declare, "Sasuke, I'm never going to kill you."

He must have interpreted it instead as, "I'm going to make you suffer instead," for he takes an abrupt step back.

Suffer, torment, or whatever else, it doesn't matter to me either way. Tonight, my parents were taken from me, and if that wasn't enough, the killer's words sent daggers to my heart. Does he honestly think that I'd stoop so low so as to _kill_ him for _revenge_?

But then again, Sasuke does, and what prevents _me _from vengeance?

* * *

_xi._

"Kakashi-sensei," my hands slam soundlessly onto the table. There's a quiver to my voice, but whether he noticed it or not, I don't know.

"Hm?" The silver-haired man answers me nonchalantly, and his attention stays fixated on a rather indecent book.

When I don't continue, he finally sighs and asks, "What is it Sakura?"

"I don't know who to ask, but uhm…" I begin unsurely, but I decide to get straight to the point. "Who is Itachi?"

Even before he answers, my breathing has become rather erratic, and when I hear, "You mean… _Uchiha_ Itachi," my body breaks out into a violent tremor.

Finally, Kakashi-sensei puts his book down and his hands gently steady my trembling body.

"I've noticed it since you entered the classroom, Sakura, but,"

'_Yeah right, you were reading your book all along!'_ I think, but then the images of last night floods into my head, and feeling dizzy, I cease all thinking.

"Something's wrong," he finishes off.

The corners of my mouth twists up the slightest bit, as if to mock him for finally noticing it. It's all I could do to keep myself from breaking down and crying, 'Everything's _wrong! Sasuke-kun… Sasuke is _wrong!_ I don't desire revenge…'_

My mouth starts to quiver, and I barely say, "It's Sasuke," before I dash away. To where, I don't know.

I'm sure Kakashi-sensei will shrug and go right back to reading, but to my surprise, he runs after me. Until, that is, the horrid news that "Haruno Kizashi and Haruno Mebuki have been found murdered." The silver-haired man disappears to question the crime.

My feet continue to carry me away, and this time, I make sure I'm not running off to the cherry trees. Teardrops slide horizontally against my face, and then they fly away, disappearing into the air…

* * *

_xii._

I must have dozed off, for I find a gentle shake to arouse me from sleep. My face feels a tiny crusted coat of dried tears, but I'm too tired to do anything.

"Sakura," the voice pleads me to wake up, and when I finally open my eyes, I see the bright hospital lights stinging my vision. When I turn to the voice, I see Kakashi-sensei with a pale blonde woman beside him.

The blonde woman, who introduces herself as "Tsunade," steps forward and gently props me up. In a grave voice, she begins, "You will be staying here for awhile, Sakura, but you will need to answer me some very important questions." She pauses, and with a frown of authority, she questions, "Do you understand?"

I don't, but I nod anyway, partly because she seems very important, and partly because I don't really care either way.

When the blonde begins her "questioning," I catch Kakashi-sensei step behind so subtly, and I wonder what's wrong. She questions mostly about where I was, but it is when she asks me the next question that I understand why Kakashi-sensei went out of his way to hide his face under the shadows.

"Sakura," The person named Tsunade holds up a picture. "I need you to identify him as the murderer of your family."

To my horror, I stare at a rather dark photo of Sasuke.

"It's extremely important," she explains, "because you're currently the only witness, although much evidence does point to him as the killer."

I look up to Kakashi-sensei, my eyes frantic and wild and pleading for help, but he continues to stand in the shadow.

"Wh-what's happened to him?" I stammer, and the blonde woman ponders if she should answer me or not. Just as she begins to say, "This information cannot be reveale –" Kakashi-sensei finally looks up at me and explains, "He's run away; we don't know his whereabouts."

I take a big gulp to calm myself, but fat tears roll down my face once more. It doesn't take me long before I start sobbing quite loudly, and somewhere in between my sounds of agony, I hear the woman mutter, "I'll come back later, Sakura. Rest for now, but I will be asking you for verification of this man."

Since when did the fourteen-year old Sasuke turn into "this man?"

* * *

Notes: Thank you very much for all the reviews, favs, and follows! I appreciate it very, very much!


End file.
